


A Great Find

by mssrj_335



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Flirting, Cheesy, Competent Finn (Star Wars), Confident Finn (Star Wars), First Kiss, Flirting, Look this is just gonna be lighthearted yall, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Poe Dameron, POV Poe Dameron, Pining, Poe is an awkward gay disaster for this one and I stand by it, Professor Finn (Star Wars), Professor Poe Dameron, Silly, he's the epitome of 'i'm gay and i don't know if you want to date me' ok, kissing in the library, light banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Leia retiring after winter break leaves Poe, head of the history department, in a bit of a bind. Who's going to teach in her place? Her pick strikes him as a bit odd but he starts sitting in on lessons and after one lecture, he might be in love.
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41





	A Great Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gmariam19 (gmariam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/gifts).



> look this is real silly, it might not even be good, but i hope you have fun anyway!!  
> self-edited, sorry for any glaring mistakes

Poe looks down at the class overview. Pulls a pencil from behind his ear and scribbles a few notes in the margins about the plans. Reads it all again. Then up over the top of his glasses at Leia and the new guy. Finn. Well, he’s not _new_ new. Poe’s seen him around plenty. At university meetings, out with his classes on campus. Or even just passing by in the library. So they’re…friendly. Enough to know he’s 1) absolutely gorgeous and 2) smart as all hell. He’s Leia’s hand-picked for the job from Natural and Applied Sciences. Poe’s not exactly sure what qualified him to teach a History of Technology course except what he’s seen on paper. And on paper, the man’s impressive. In person? Oh buddy—

“Are you sure this is something you’re comfortable with?” Poe dares to ask.

Leia frowns—he can feel her burning holes in the side of his face—but he keeps his eyes firmly on Finn. This is, after all, out of his wheelhouse. And students can’t fail a course just because their teacher is in over his head. Regardless of how gorgeous the face on that head is.

“I’m sure,” Finn says. He sits forward on the edge of his chair, leaning close. “I promise I wouldn’t take it if I didn’t think I could do it.”

Poe’s office is small beside. Finn leaning forward makes it feel that much more intimate. _God_ , something about him just ties Poe in knots. He can’t quite put his finger on it but he has a sneaking suspicion it starts with those dark staid eyes. Unconsciously, he wets his lip. Realizes what he’s doing when Finn watches and grins and Poe mentally smacks himself.

“If you’re not sure he’s got the stuff, stop by for a lesson or two,” Leia challenges, patting Finn firmly on the back. “I guarantee you won’t be disappointed.”

Finn ducks his head, almost shy, and Poe sputters.

“I’m—I’m not saying he can’t do it! I just want to make sure he feels good!”

Leia raises an eyebrow. Then Finn does and Poe catches his mistake. _Jesus christ_.

“That’s not—I meant—I just want to make sure he’s comfortable with the position.”

“I’m sure Finn would be comfortable with whatever position you deem necessary, wouldn’t you?”

Finn grins, trying and mostly failing to hide a laugh. “Yes, ma’am.”

Poe groans, dropping his head in his hands. “It’s obvious I’m outmaneuvered here. How’d you two even meet?”

Leia just shrugs and says, “You remember Lando?” like it’s an answer. Poe makes a note to ask her about it more when Finn’s out of the room. He has a sneaking suspicion it has to do with Han and his old archaeology days. Surely he’s put that behind him… Though with Leia finally retiring, who knows what they’ll get up to together.

Poe takes that opportunity to circle back to the class outline and wrap up the meeting. He really only needed a few details finalized anyway, just to make sure Finn was in the system and ready to go for the history department. At last they stand and surprisingly, Finn reaches across the desk.

“I promise, the class’ll be fine,” Finn smiles. “I’ve got some ideas for it that I think you’ll like.”

Poe finds himself enveloped in a warm, firm grip as Finn shakes his hand and all he can do is smile back and nod a bit dumbly.

“Stop by sometime and I’ll show you.”

There’s just enough of a gleam in his eye to put a double entendre in his words. Poe’s gobsmacked.

“Sure…” he breathes. “I’d love that.”

Finn cocks his head. “Message me about it?”

“Absolutely.”

Finn gives his hand a final squeeze and excuses himself out the door with a quick goodbye to Leia. Poe nearly collapses back in his chair, instead opting to glare his mentor.

“No one else but you, you know,” he gripes, “would be able to pull this shit off.”

Leia smirks. “Admit it, he’s a great find and a great ass.”

“LEIA.”

She snickers and shrugs, barely holding off a roar of laughter.

“That’s so inappropriate,” Poe groans.

“I’m retired and he’s pretty, I don’t know exactly what you want from me.”

“He is pretty, isn’t he?” Poe tells himself the sigh at the end doesn’t sound dreamy.

“He is. But he’s also smart. And kind. And funny.”

“Thanks, _mom_ , I didn’t know you were trying to set me up.”

She smacks him on the shoulder enough that he yelps but it loosens some of the messy feelings he has about her leaving. They’ve known each other so long, it’s not like she’s going to just disappear after she retires but,

“I’m really gonna miss you around here, you know that?”

“You’ll still see me,” she says, following his thoughts. “I’m leaving you in good hands.”

Poe absently clenches his fist, thinking about the feel of Finn’s hand in his. “Yeah, I hope so.”

“Go watch him, you’ll like him.”

And that’s that. Leia sweeps out of the room in her usual regal way and Poe just sighs, content for now to follow her out.

Maybe he will check in on Finn. If he can.

* * *

“You all here for History of Tech, right?”

There’s a smattering of assent. Huh. Not bad. Poe squints, adjusts his glasses from his perch at the top of the lecture hall. It’s hard to see from this height but at least the new guy’s voice carries just fine. Even over some soft music he has playing.

“Can anyone tell me what these things have in common?”

Poe shakes himself a bit. Finn doesn’t look at all like he’s nervous, just that he’s patiently waiting. In front of him are four items: an old desktop computer, a film camera, a measuring tape, and what looks to be a compass. There’s a surely-growing awkward silence in the room—honestly, who asks questions on the first day? But the instructor’s smile just gets that much wider, like he’s got a secret he just can’t wait to tell.

“Ok, fair,” Finn chuckles as he adjusts the lapels of his dark blue jacket. Absently, Poe thinks it’s a very good color for him. “Let me ask something easier. How about, can anyone tell me the distance around this room just by walking it? Show of hands.”

No hands.

“What if I gave you the tape measure? Could you do it then?”

Poe glances around, spies a few bobbleheads. That’s surprising. First days are always so rough. But Finn’s presence is bright. Happy and inviting, like he really does want to hear their answers. He’s already setting the tone for the class, which Poe appreciates. Some of the students seem to feel that energy and are already leaning into it.

“What if you wanted to show this place to other people but you can’t let them in? What would you use?”

“Camera.” It’s a voice from the back of the room, a third year who’s obviously done this rodeo before. Poe recognizes him from some other courses, distinctly remembers him as a precocious little shit. Enjoyable though. Kaz something or other.

“Nice!” Finn smiles. “Great! What tool could you use to label the directions on your picture?”

After a beat, a few ask at the same time, “Compass?”

“Perfect! Now, what tool could you use to send that picture to someone outside the country?”

An over-eager student shouts, “The computer!”

“Ah, but how do you get the picture on the computer?” He picks up the camera, waving it around for emphasis. “This is a film camera, no quick digital downloads here. How do you do it?”

Silence.

“Hey, that’s ok! I don’t expect you to know the answer. It took teams of people decades to make all the connections to get there. These tools let _you_ make connections about the world around you. The compass—” He tosses it up, catches it. “—tells you how to get there. The measuring tape tells you how long something is. You take pictures—” He snaps one of the wall, winds the film again. “—send them to people to help them experience the same thing you do.” Finn rounds the desk in the lecture pit. Open and visible, leaned forward, ready for answers. “You can use the computer to find information you never dreamed of. But let me ask you the first question again: what do all these things have in common?”

He waits again. For the students, it probably feels like an agonizing amount. Poe even feels it, drawn into the questions despite himself. He pulls the pencil from behind his ear and bites at it—a bad thinking habit he’s never quite shed. What _is_ the connection here? One of them can’t stand the quiet and pipes up, “They’re all pieces of technology, right?”

“Absolutely right! And they can all be found in a piece of technology most of you carry in your pockets. What else takes pictures? Measures distances and directions and sends and searches information for you?”

To illustrate his point, he reaches into his own pocket and pulls out his phone.

Oh.

Poe wants to smack himself in the face. A few of the students do and Finn just laughs.

“Technology is about accessibility. Not for the billionaires getting the profits, obviously, but for people like you and me that have to work with technology every day. It should be a utility for everyone, but that’s a soapbox for a different class. It makes our jobs easier—most of the time. It lets us share things with each other, find new places, see new things that we’d never dreamed of. My job, outside of this class, is to teach and bridge the gap in cartography using geographical information systems. Make maps by hand, boots on the ground, until all the data can be collected and stitched together for people like you to use.”

He pauses again, referencing a sheet of paper on the desk before he goes on. “We’ll talk about other pieces of tech for sure but I think we’ll start with something simple for your first assignment. Get something to write with or in or keep it in your head if you have enough room.”

There’s a light rustle around the hall. Finn snags an old marker from the tray and scrawls across the board a giant ‘5’ on the left and right sides.

“Ok, here’s what you need. I need five things—” He taps the left. “—five pieces of technology you work with or want to know more about. And then—” He taps the other side, a wide shit-eating grin breaking over his face. “—I need five advantages to reading the syllabus.”

There’s an audible groan through the room, probably from students that have had Finn in class before. He laughs again though, bright and good-natured and Poe can’t help smiling at it.

“That’s a thing people do, right? C’mon, don’t look at me like that, we have to go over it, it’s the first day! Get to it, you’ve got five minutes!”

Poe shakes his head again as pencils start scratching and keys clacking, gets comfortable. The entire lesson is just fantastic. The syllabus crap only took a few minutes but Finn came prepared for the next tool demo. The first technological advancement he opted for was _fire_ and the kids _loved_ it. Well, not kids. They’re all adults, college students. But something about seeing your teacher light something on fire turns everyone into a child again. And it never fails to make a point. Finn’s whole style is just so engaging. His easy smile and energetic nature is infectious. Questions, discussions, lectures and videos for later reference. Needless to say, Poe’s impressed as hell. Finn may not be a history specialist but he has a passion for this topic. It’s obvious he wants the students to be as interested in it as he is, but he doesn’t seem to take it too hard when they’re not. It’s…refreshing, to say the least. And enthusiasm is the best way to keep most of the students engaged anyway.

When class concludes, Poe lets himself out the back. Trying to think about the next task at hand and _not_ the way Finn smiles. Poe should really make an appointment to see him outside of class, just in case he needs it. Hopefully. If he has time. Finn’s magnetic, Poe can’t wait to see if he’s like that one on one. And if he is, Poe’s definitely got to see more.

Great find is right.

* * *

He means to see Finn later, he really does, but everything just sort of slips away. He blames it on the first week. It’s always so hectic getting everyone in and settled. Finn isn’t the only new teacher he has to check in on. The grueling third semester is setting its teeth already. Being head of the department doesn’t make scheduling any easier. In fact, it just makes it worse. But more often that not, Poe finds himself trekking back to the same lecture hall during his break period. There’s a million other things he could be doing, he just always ends up there.

And every time, he gets a little more swept away.

The second visit was almost an afterthought. Finn’s assigned lecture hall is on the way to the library. There’s a book there he needed for research but as soon as the hall came into view, Poe’s feet stalled out and took a mind of their own. Before he knew it, he was posted quite comfortably at the back of the room. Watching Finn talk through a lesson on wheels and axles. With another charming demonstration even! Poe walked away from that with a new knowledge of ancient wheels he never knew he needed. As he slipped out the door, part of him wanted to go back, straight down the steps and pick Finn’s brain for hours. But his phone was already growing legs and it whisked him away with pressing messages before he could think better of it.

After that, it just became habit. Walk to the library under the sunlit archways to the lecture hall. He might go past and ignore it, or he might double back. But wherever he ended up—hall or library—Finn was always on his mind. Even if he didn’t visit, he messaged the man about his lessons anyway, curious to see what he had in store. Sought him out for lunch or ran into him in the strangest places. He didn’t really expect Finn to be the kind of guy to hang in other departments but the number of times he caught the cartographer around was honestly surprising. Always from a book in hand and a question in mind. Every time, a warmth in his stomach grew a little stronger.

Finn’s enthusiasm didn’t wane as the semester went on either. It only served to draw the students—and Poe—further in. On the third visit, they were discussing simple machines in China. On the tenth, the students had to bring examples of compound tools from home for presentations. One visit found Finn and the class outside, testing paper airplanes and even a few models of Da Vinci’s flying machines Finn had _built_. Watching from the edge, hearing all the conversations and seeing so many bright eyes—it felt good. But seeing Finn’s sincere enjoyment? That— _that_ made Poe feel entirely mushy inside.

Then it got worse. He started texting Finn outside work. Nothing salacious, or even flirtatious, but little things here and there. Sometimes about whatever popped in his head. Sometimes an observation or a question about Finn’s day. The little flip his stomach performed when Finn’s name came up on his screen was…ridiculous. He knew it was.

But it’s nice. Finn’s knowledgable on many things, always with a ready opinion or support for whatever. So maybe texts once a day turn to multiple times a day. Or a walk in the park with BeeBee to discuss courses. Finn’s doctorate progress. Cooking. Travel. Anything. Poe just wants to hear him talk. See that enthusiasm extend beyond the borders of a classroom. It might be more subdued one on one, but the spark is still there and late at night it burns Poe alive.

So he keeps going to Finn’s class.

Though near the end of the semester, a fact smacks him full in the face. He stops, phone in hand on the library steps, ready to message Finn about his lesson and his day. But it occurs to him all at once.

He never actually told Finn he was visiting.

Wow, what in the hell. How. HOW could he have forgotten? He puzzles on it for a moment then just mentally shrugs. Ah well, he sighs to himself. He’ll catch him before class, tell him next time.

Well, maybe not. Poe slips into the lecture hall Monday afternoon as quietly as he can. Finn doesn’t seem to notice, just continues to flip through his slides on communication tools and their early innovations.

“We don’t often stop to this about how great the innovation of the pencil really was to communities around the globe. These days, it almost feels obsolete sometimes.”

Oh, too true. Poe settles into the horrible hall seat, pointedly ignoring the ever-present pencil stuck into his curls.

“Romans had early models of it, a stylus, and we still use that word today. It was a thin metal rod that left a mark on papyrus, if you remember from when we talked about that briefly.”

Well shit, he even talked about paper? Poe leans forward some, chin in hand. Goddamn it, Finn’s as big a nerd as he is and this is fascinating. It shouldn’t be—it’s pencils for god’s sake—but the way Finn paces the pit, his boundless energy just draws Poe in as always. Even more so to hear it all delivered in Finn’s familiar expressive tone.

“Other early styluses were made of lead, which is what we still call pencil cores, even though they aren’t made of it now. Extended use had some toxicity, so being a scribe did have its workplace hazards. But think about this. Graphite came into use with the discovery of a graphite deposit in Borrowdale, England in 1564. We can get into the properties of graphite during office hours if you wanna talk nerd with me, but basically it worked great. So perfect! Another innovation! But do you think it actually came in wood like we know it now?”

Several students call out their dissent and Finn leaps on it. “No! Of course not! Why would it? Who would actually stop to think to put graphite into wood? Eventually someone did but not until after some trial and error. By itself, graphite was too fragile to use. It needed a holder. Originally, graphite sticks were wrapped in string. Later, it was inserted into hollowed-out wooden sticks and voila! Nuremberg, Germany was the birthplace of the first mass-produced pencils in 1662. But why was this important? Why do we even care?”

After a long pause, someone says, “Because it’s portable?”

“Ah!” Finn shouts, nearly vibrating with excitement and Poe almost dies. How can someone be so goddamn excited about pencils. “Portability! Brilliant! Perfect! Suddenly, we didn’t have to have ink or quills or brushes. We had a very clean, very easy tool to use. And _that_ is the whole point of our next unit. The inventions of portability.”

He pauses again, glancing at his watch then up at the seats with a smirk.

“I’m sure Doctor Dameron would be happy to tell you more about the importance of portability throughout history. And pencils, since he always has one, right professor?” Poe blanches as the students turn to stare up at him, trying to keep his composure. When the hell had Finn noticed him?! “Why don’t you come down and we’ll chat about it? Guys, don’t forget your reading assignment. Class dismissed!”

Poe waits until all the students file out. A few even stop to ask him a question or two but incessantly peeking over their shoulders at Finn must be more obvious than he thought because they don’t stay long. At last, the lecture hall is empty and quiet except for Finn shuffling through the papers on his podium. So Poe takes a deep breath and heads down the stairs.

“Sorry buddy, didn’t mean to interrupt,” he calls, clearing his throat of a nervous tremor before continuing. “I just thought I’d drop in.”

“Hey, no sweat. I’m plenty used to you dropping in.”

Poe freezes a few steps from the bottom. “What?”

“Yeah? You stop in all the time, I know.” Finn stuffs his papers into the class text, tucking the whole affair under his arm and staring up at Poe from the last step with a smirk. “You think I wouldn’t notice?”

Poe pulls a face, not sure if it’s surprised or embarrassed. Maybe both. “Most people don’t,” he mumbles. “You wouldn’t believe how easy it is to do observations. Just slip in and out, they never know I’m there, you know.”

“You’re right,” Finn says, taking the few steps up so they’re on even ground.“I wouldn’t believe it at all.” He plucks at the lapel of Poe’s jacket, looking him up and down in a calculating sort of way. Poe almost wants to say _appreciative_ but that might be taking it too far. “You definitely stand out in a crowd.”

Poe frowns. “Is that bad?”

“No! I mean—” Finn laughs, a bit breathless. “Well, look at you! Got your tweed, shirt all open.” He gestures around his throat, staring at the flush that must be creeping up Poe’s. “With those glasses and that hair, you’re like an academic’s wet dream.”

Ok, maybe not taking it too far.

“I—that’s— _what_?”

Finn shakes his head, climbing the stairs backwards effortlessly—the bastard—while Poe’s feet won’t even move.

“If I didn’t have another class in five minutes, I’d give you a lesson, _professor_.”

Poe’s voice finally breaks out of his throat with, “Can I sign up for office hours?”

Oh god. Oh _god_. Poe could just curl up and die. Did that _really_ just come out of his mouth?

But Finn—

Finn smirks, “Any time.” And he has the _audacity_ to wink—actually wink—before pushing out the hall and into the sun.

The heavy door closes with a slam and Poe just blinks. Once. Twice. Well damn.

What now?

* * *

Poe stares at his phone all night.

And all the next morning.

Hems and haws over Finn’s good morning text. In the end, he just shoots back a quick, _Have a good one,_ and carries on with his day.

He doesn’t go to the library.

Even though he needs to, he puts it off. It would take him past the lecture hall and he’s just not sure if he can trust his feet to take him where he needs to go and not where he wants to. Instead, he opts to stare at his computer and pick at his research online. He needs that fucking book on maps to pull together this last bit for the _World Cultures_ course but damn if he could scrape his ass out of the chair. It shouldn’t be that hard? Surely he’s not misreading anything—Finn was obviously flirting, right?

As much as he’d hate to admit, Poe’s not really sure how to address it. Like, what would he even say? _Sorry I’ve been dropping in your class and then stopped all of a sudden?_ Or _Sorry I’m being creepy, I have a stupid crush and just love to watch you work?_ Maybe _Can I request permanent office hours with you_ should be the question. Like every Friday through Sunday. Poe sighs to himself, then tells himself that he’s not sighing. He’s grown, thank you. He can handle himself. How else would he have gotten where he is now? A fully certified adult with a car and a doctorate, it shouldn’t be difficult to just _ask_ for a date, should it?

He doesn’t go back to the lecture hall. For several days.

Damn it all.

Finn’s messages don’t waver though, so either he hasn’t noticed Poe’s being weird or he’s stubborn as hell. Secretly, Poe hopes it’s the latter.

Tuesday turns to Wednesday turns to Friday and quite suddenly it’s apparent that he _really_ needs that fucking book. And several others. Damn it, he shouldn’t have put in the mapping unit. He’s convinced it was just Finn in his head anyway. But it seemed like a good way to illustrate cultural difference—through city planning and community structure. For fuck’s sake, he’s already written everything else for it. Now he just needs the map history. He’s tried looking at them online but it just doesn’t do the same. Just ends up peeved and pissy. Print copies mean no headaches. So Poe drags himself across campus in the dying light, dragging his bag and books along for a working weekend, and makes a stop at the library. Does he glance at the lecture hall and wonder about Finn as he passes? Ah hell, of course he does.

But he shakes it off as he gets inside. The sooner he can get his books, the sooner he gets home to BeeBee, no doubt ready for his walk. There’s plenty of empty tables yet; finals are still a ways off. So he dumps his things onto the nearest surface. Slides out of his customary jacket and rolls up his sleeves. The library basement is notoriously hot, no sense sweating to death looking for books. He pulls the pencil from behind his ear, checks the list of call numbers he’d scribbled in his notepad as he chews thoughtfully at the pencil’s edge.

Better start at the front.

The first two books are easy enough to find. Right in the first few rows like they should be. The library’s quiet and empty, no one to maneuver around in the aisles. But the third. Damn the third, it’s the one he needs most but always the hardest to find. He checks the call numbers again. Wanders up and down the rows. No luck. Maybe it’s mislabeled? So he starts staring at the titles. It has to be here somewhere. Up and down, up and down. Head bent at a ridiculous angle until he hears,

“Poe? Hey!”

That makes his head snap up and around. And there’s Finn. Looking to die for in his red suit jacket. Smiling bright and friendly as always, almost half-jogging to him through the rows. Immediately, Poe’s face feels ten times warmer and he grins awkwardly.

“Hey buddy, what’re you doin’ here so late?”

“Wow, you—wow.” Finn stares at him open-mouthed for a few seconds before he seems to shake himself awake. “Uh, probably the same as you. I feel like I haven’t seen you all week.” Poe instantly drops his gaze but Finn ducks his head to meet his eyes. “You doing ok?”

“Yeah just—just swamped a bit.” Not technically a lie. “I haven’t been able to find this damn book,” he redirects, glancing at his notepad. “ _Maps of Middle America: City Structures_? This might be a bit of a reach but you’re the maps guy. Any idea where this thing is?”

Abruptly, Finn’s eyes get softer, somewhat exposed, and he takes a few steps forward. Oh, what? What’s this? Finn’s close enough to touch him; fingers land gently on his chest. Wow, that’s—wow. Aside from their first handshake, Poe’s sure Finn hasn’t ever touched him. He has questions about the proximity, sure, but they all just sort of fizzle out. He freezes, unsure of what to do until Finn eases him back about half a dozen steps. Then, Finn leans in close. So close Poe can smell his cologne—god, how does he manage to smell like spice and books? Finn reaches up to the top shelf and pulls down a book twice the length of any of the others. One Poe hadn’t noticed because it had lain on its side. But Finn holds it gingerly, almost reverently, before he turns shy and pushes the book into Poe’s hands.

“Easy to miss,” he murmurs.

Poe stares at the book, its dark exterior clean and dust-free. “How did you know where it was? I would never have found it,” he says softly.

Finn ducks his head again, as Poe’s never seen him do before. For the first time, the cartographer’s usual confidence, his quick gentle smile—they’re gone. Instead, there’s a painfully vulnerable expression staring back at him.

“I helped write it.”

“You did?” Poe blinks. Traces the names embossed on the front with the tip of his finger. _M. Mothma. A. Hernandez. F. N. Calrissian._ Oh. “You did.”

“It was part capstone project, part thesis. And kind of brought me here in a way. Mothma was my advisor. She put me onto a mapping collaboration through Belize, Guatemala, El Salvador. Oversaw the project with a sister university in the area, Adelmo was my partner on it. We did populated cities and towns, explored some ruins and used them for comparison. The city structure analysis was mine; I made most of the maps in here with the data we collected. When the job finished and I graduated, Mothma introduced me to Leia, who already knew my dad. And she put in a good word for me here when I interviewed. So…I—I always look for it. Kind of like a good luck thing.” For a second, Finn frowns. Then, he asks, “What do you want it for?”

Wow, Finn’s _really_ close. Poe could almost count his lashes in the soft fluorescent light. Uh, what _did_ he want it for? “You um, you might have inspired me. Got me a bit interested in maps. I thought I’d add it to class.”

Realization creeps across Finn’s face. “ _World Cultures_ , isn’t it.”

“How did you know?”

Finn snorts and some of his confidence seems to be sneaking back. “You mean you never saw me come in?” he teases

Poe’s jaw drops, his lips form around a _What?_ but it doesn’t quite make it out.

“I figured if you were coming to my lectures, I’d come to yours.” Finn sinks closer, gaze flitting between Poe’s eyes and his lips. “Thought I could learn a thing or two. Where do you think I got the portability idea?” He flicks the pencil in Poe’s hair. “This?”

Oh. Poe had just been talking about nomadic cultures, hadn’t he? “So you—then we both—”

“Yeah, we did,” Finn murmurs, just inches away. “Do you think we could—”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Poe breathes.

He’s not sure who moves first but Finn’s pressing into him, smashing the book between them. Curling a hand around the back of his neck and into his hair and _oh my god,_ that’s better than Poe would have ever imagined. Finn angles their mouths together, teases against the seam of Poe’s lips, Someone gasps—him? Poe?—Finn’s tongue slips in. Lord, he’s purposeful, mercilessly slow, sinfully tender. Poe’s knees go a bit weak. _Fucking academics_ , he thinks ruefully. _Filthy_. He could stand there for hours and kiss him, library be damned. But from behind he hears footsteps, a light gasp then footsteps receding much faster in the opposite direction. He can’t help it—he laughs. Breathless and giddy. Finn snickers against his mouth before he presses their foreheads together and shakes his head.

“God, I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks,” Finn murmurs.

“You think _you_ have,” Poe huffs and pulls back, but not without one last reproachful peck.

“Want to tell me all about it?” Finn asks with an adorable tilt to his head. “My treat.”

“Coffee?”

Finn nods enthusiastically. “Absolutely. Dinner?”

“Dex’s Diner.”

“My favorite.”

Poe grins. “Breakfast after?”

Finn’s eyes widen and the brightest smile breaks over his face. “Is that an overnight invitation I hear in there?”

“Your powers of observation extend beyond the classroom, I see.” It’s a ridiculous statement but Finn takes it as a challenge, evident in the way his grin gets a little sharper and his eyes a little hungrier.

"I mean, I could prove it."

_Oh, wow._ “I think I’d like to see more of your mapping technique.”

“Definitely, definitely.” Finn snorts at the double entendre, loops his arm through Poe’s and starts dragging him in the direction of the door. “It’s an incredible technique. I take my job seriously, you know. Great at surveying, getting all the details. I can map anything.”

“Including me?” It slips out before he can pull it back but it makes Finn laugh, loud and clear, and the silly giddy feeling in his gut balloons up and out in a laugh of his own.

A nearby librarian frowns, shushing them on their way out. Chagrinned, Poe gathers his things as fast as he can. He shrugs back into his jacket—Finn’s already called the elevator down. They slip inside, and as the doors slide closed, Finn leans in, lips to Poe’s ear to say, “You’ll be the best thing I ever explored.”


End file.
